


Back-Breaking

by Capucine



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dumpy Little School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/M, pre-sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anna reads the few comic books their very small school has in their teeny-tiny library, she is very dissatisfied with the representation of women and the inaccurate men. Hiccup doesn't realize this means his free period is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-Breaking

“You know what I noticed?”

Hiccup turned to look at Anna. He didn’t want to know what she found out, because it was probably something he already knew. He’d been through this entire library, all 28 books and 14 comic books/magazines. “What, Anna?”

“Girls can’t really stand like that. I think I would break my back if I stood like that,” Anna said, opening the book to show Hiccup. It was a comic book, with a picture of Gogo Tomago with her breasts jutting out and her legs spread awkwardly while she was attacking… something. Big Hero Six had not particularly entertained him, given there was only one issue.

“Yeah, I guess,” he said, rereading the lines in the book Viking Sagas that he knew by heart now. 

“But why do they even draw girls this way? And oh my god, look at these guys!” Anna gestured emphatically to Wolverine in another comic book. “Nobody has that many ab muscles!”

“If you don’t like the comic books, you shouldn’t read them,” Hiccup said, trying to concentrate on the story with Idun’s golden apples.

He should have known the silence was a bad sign. When he looked over, Anna was frowning at him. “Hiccup, I love comic books. I just don’t like how they’re drawn.”

“Okay, so… make your own.” Hiccup didn’t know he’d sealed his fate for that afternoon as he turned to the next page, until Anna squealed in his ear.

“Oh my god! You can draw it, I’ve seen you, you’re really good! I’ll make outlines or something, and come up with the story, and you can draw the characters!” She seized his arm, and dragged him over to the nearest table.

“Anna, are you sure--” Hiccup was cut off by the librarian.

“Don’t be loud in the library!” She went back to smoking her cigarette behind her magazine.

Anna had him seated at the one circular table, and threw a bunch of printer paper onto the table. “Okay, so it should be a team of superheroes. Sungirl, The Duke, Three-hands Hans…”

“Slow down, I need character designs first,” Hiccup said, and now he was getting into it. He couldn’t help but catch Anna’s enthusiasm.

Anna squealed. For some reason, she wasn’t corrected by the librarian. “Okay, so Sungirl should have really bright red hair and be kinda short, with too much blue eyeshadow! I’ll show you…”

She showed him.

And she showed him The Duke, Three-hands Hans, Necrominator, etc.

He didn’t even notice when the bell rang, as they sketched out pages.

“Hey, we gotta go; catch you tomorrow?” Anna asked, gathering up the pages.

“Sure,” Hiccup replied with a smile.


End file.
